


Does Windex By Any Other Name Clean As Well?

by TolBlocker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Background Relationships, Drunk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Friendship, M/M, Mild Language, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolBlocker/pseuds/TolBlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has a crush on our grumpy captain and Levi has to admit he has feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goddamn recruits? Goddamn recruits.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I also have this story on Wattpad but I think I may update this more often. It's under the same title but it will be harder to find then it is on here. Because of the past Levi and Erwin referenced, we may get some OT4. It's not beta'd, so point out errors please!  
> -Thanks for reading! <3 Erin

He decided to let Eren sleep until the end of the meeting. In his his defence, Eren looked like the weight of the world had been taken off of his shoulders, snoring slightly with the slightest bit of drool. He wanted to wipe his face, with a handkerchief of course, and card his his hand through that unruly mop of chocolate brown.  
“BRAT! STOP FALLING ASLEEP IN MEETINGS!” Levi yelled, glancing over his cup of tea. He watched as pools of… are they blue or green? They change depending on the lighting. As they opened, the light made them and shone through his hair giving him a halo. He rubbed his eyes and stretched slightly.  
“What? Um…OH! S-Sorry, corporal. What exactly are we talking about?” Eren’s ear tinted a light pink as he jolted awake. He had dozed off while listening to Levi’s baritone as he gave the military report.  
“See me in my office after dinner. That is all, meeting adjourned,” Levi shuffled his papers and stood.  
“Ravioli! Why’d you let little one sleep? Were you taken with his angelic face? His slight smile in the last, dying rays of light? Are you getting romantic behind my back?” Hange smiled manically as a soft breeze carried petals of the blooming sakura.  
“Shitty glasses, if you don’t shut that trash dump of a mouth and stop spouting absolute filth, the light won’t be the only thing dying,” his grey eyes glinted dangerously.  
“As bad as it may seem, their statement may have some validity. Harbouring a crush on the kid?” Erwin broke into his threats.  
“Eyebrows, if you don’t get your hypocritical, larger-than-necessary ass out of here. We all know you have the hots for that Arlert kid.”  
“Aw, Leeeeeeeeevvvviiiiii! Don’t get all defensive! It only shows that we’re right!” Hange laughed and sprinted off to torture Eren with tales of their most recent experiments. That kid really needs to learn how to tell people no sometime.  
Levi stood, “I’ll be in my office if you need me. Can you have someone bring me up some tea? And not that bitter piss water you all drink, some of my good leaves. And if you fuck it up, I am going to pluck your eyebrows into oblivion.”  
Erwin gulped, “Five scoops of leaves in boiling water, correct?”  
“Yes,” Levi smirked at his reaction.  
~In the dining hall for dinner~  
“Oi, Jaeger! I heard you fucked up in the meeting! What did you you do to the midget?” Jean called from across the dining hall.  
Eren’s face split into a massive grin when he saw who came in right behind Jean, “I dunno seabiscuit, how about you ask him?”  
Jean paled when he heard the footsteps behind him. He didn’t get a chance to apologize before a knee was rammed into his spine, “Hello, Jean, have anymore smart comments?”  
“No, sir. I’m sorry, sir,” he coughed, gasping for breath.  
“Good, let it stay that way.”  
Levi walked over to Hange and Erwin massaging his temples.  
“Goddamn recruits?”  
“Yes. Goddamn recruits.”  
“You know, sometime you may have to refer to them as equals,” Erwin said as Hange said, “Even Eren?”  
They both waggled their eyebrows. Hange raised their fork in a toast, “To our soon to be power couple.”  
“Erwin, if you do anything to encourage them, I will castrate you have you watch your balls get fed to a group of titans. And you Hange, I will ban experiments on Eren for two weeks. Try me and see if I’m joking. I cannot have you two scaring the shit out of him with your fucking incompetence,” Levi’s eyes narrowed. They all ate in a comfortable silence.  
~Levi’s Office~  
Levi was sitting behind his ridiculously organized desk. He heard a knock on his door and identified it as Eren. He called that it was open and Eren came in.  
“Heichou, why was I called in here?” Eren scuffed the toe of his boot on the ground.  
“Eren, how have you been sleeping? You seem overly stressed and tense recently. Are you okay?”  
Eren unleashed a smile blinding in its intensity, momentarily throwing Levi off, “Oh, I’m fine! Thanks for worrying!”  
Levi frowned at the unusual hollow quality tone of his voice, “Brat… Eren. Please be honest with me. You barely eat, you don’t seem to sleep much except in important meetings, and you seem to be burning out pretty fast. Erwin, the old bastard, seems younger than you. You need someone. Talk to Arlert or either Ackermans. I know that you took that last expedition pretty hard. We all miss them, they probably fondly remember you as a ball of energy and smiles. If they could see you now, Petra would mother-hen you half to death. I’ve lost as well and I became a bitter, old man because I stewed in my grief.”  
Levi finally looked up from a stain on his desk to meet Eren’s eyes. They were filled with tears. He wiped them hurriedly and looked away, ”Thank you sir, but I’ll be okay. I’m sorry, I will try to stay awake in meetings.” He saluted and walked toward the door.  
Levi stood quickly and jumped to his side, “You have to promise me that you will start taking care of yourself or I will tell Arlert and Ackerman about your condition,” he had him pinned to the door, the height difference making it a bit difficult.  
Eren blushed and only then did he realize how the position would seem to anyone else. A the blood rushed to his face. He let go and stepped back. Was he projecting or did Eren look disappointed? Eren took a tentative step forward and wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, tense and ready to leave. Levi went ramrod straight and stood awkwardly for a second. He then placed his arms around Eren’s neck. Eren placed his head into the the crook of his neck. His eyes welled up and he blinked rapidly to try to get them to go away. Levi jolted slightly at the feeling of soft eyelashes moving against his skin. Levi breathed out a sigh and ran a hand through Eren’s hair as an affectionate gesture. Eren moved his head into the hand and made a sound of contentment.  
Levi let out a short laugh, “Now I see why people compare you to an overgrown puppy.”  
When Eren heard his voice he jolted, seemingly just realizing whom he was hugging,” I’m so sorry, sir! That was probably very unwelcome! I know how you hate contact! I’m so sorry! Do you want me to clean the stables? The bathroom with a toothbrush?”  
Levi let out another stilted laugh, “No, just eat better and sleep well. Don’t beat yourself up over all this. That was the first hug I’ve enjoyed in a long time. Good night, Jaeger. I expect to be up with all of this paperwork, so don’t hesitate to come in.”  
Eren nodded, then he leaned over and gave one last small hug before retreating to his room.  
Once he left Levi ran a hand over his face, “What the hell am I doing? I’m a fucking grumpy old man. I’m far too old for this shit.”  
~Eren’s POV~  
I shook my head. What the heck am I doing? He is my commanding officer! He probably just pities me. This is just hero worship. Yeah, sure. Let’s call it that, sounds better than ‘obssession with my commanding officer’! He would be disgusted if he knew that I cared for him like that! He is probably with Erwin anyway. They would be a good, albeit strange, relationship. They would be the power couple of the century.  
“Ooft!” I fell on my butt. I looked up to see Jean.  
“Watch where you’re going, Eren. You okay? You seem out of it,” he cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head as he helped him up.  
Eren shook his head and plastered on a grin, “I look that bad? Levi thought the same thing. I really need to step up my game.”  
“Levi? You on a first name basis? Little Erebear finally grow a pair and confess his undying love for our wondrous leader? Was it as magical as I’m imagining?” he looked down at Eren’s fake scowl with a grin, “Ah, was it unrequited? Need a real man to make up for it?” He nudged me with his elbow but stopped when he felt something a little more solid than my abs, “Eren, have you been eating? I could have sworn I just hit rib!” He poked me in the side.  
I blushed, “No, I’m fine! I promise, Jean.”  
The fact that I actually used his name showed the situation was worse than he initially thought, “Eren, when was the last time you ate?”  
“...ydnfay afhfnoon…” I mumbled.  
“Eren, if you actually said yesterday afternoon, I am going to beat you to a pulp then shove food down your throat,” he gave me a glare and gave me whiplash with how fast he went from horse-bastard to a person that actually cares.  
“Do I get a head start?” I asked with a sheepish smile.  
Jean grabbed me by the ear, “Alright, we’re going to the dining hall and I’m going to put a ban on Sasha from eating your food. You are going to eat right. Let me guess, you also aren’t sleeping,” I nodded, “Goddamnit, Eren. You are turning into Marco and you might go full Marco if you don’t stop. I don’t think I can lose you to. Not sleeping or eating and running himself ragged got him killed! Eren, you know this! Will you at least tell me why?”  
I looked at him, slightly shocked, “Why are Marco and I on the same pedestal? He was Jesus reincarnated and I’m just trying to be nice and occasionally forgetting to take care of myself! Jean, why do you care so much?”  
Jean took a deep breath, “I was in love with Marco. You and everyone else are the closest thing I’ve ever had or will have to a family. You more than anything. I think if I let myself, I could probably fall in love with you. But you got your eyes on Captain Shorty McNiceLegs,” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me tight and laughed with me. It was a deep, rich rumble not his usual cocky laugh.  
“I used to like you too, but I thought you and Marco would end up together. Then there was your undying love for Mika, and I didn’t wanna ruin that.”  
“I used to hate you so much! It seemed like everyone liked you! Mikasa, Armin, myself, the list goes on! I think even Connie liked you for a bit! You were everyone’s crush and everyone else’s competition!” he laughed.  
“Armin likes his guys tall, blonde, and commanding now. You’ve seen how he looks at Erwin, haven’t you? And his fleeting schoolboy crush on Reiner? And I always thought you were out of my league. Like not only were you on another level, you were playing a different sport!”  
Jean full-out laughed at that, “Me? Out of your league? Damn, you really are delusional! Now stop procrastinating, we’re getting you food. And you are sleeping for at least eight hours, no arguments.”  
“Yes, mom,” I laughed.  
~Levi’s POV~  
I’m so confused. Since when are Jean and Eren able to talk without attempting murder? I heard the whole conversation. Jean and Eren have mutual feelings but Eren also likes me? Hearing them laugh and seeing their comfortable embrace, so similar to ours earlier. An unfamiliar feeling welled in my gut This is jealousy, I guess. I now get the term ‘green with envy’. So the whole brat squadron wants a piece of humanity’s finest? I was just his hero worship, just his fleeting crush. Jean was feelings built on time spent together and experiences spent together. The bitter feeling rose and I felt sick. He and Jean would work where we would fail. They would be a cute, and strange, couple. Horseface and bastard would be replaced by something affectionate.  
Eren and Jean.  
Eren and Jean.  
Eren and Jean.  
Eren and Jean.  
Eren and Jean.  
We had no hope. They did and he deserves to be happy.  
No hope.  
None.  
So I drank.


	2. Erwin's Big Bara Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shitty eyebrows, open this goddamn door before it gets kicked down,” the door opened showing a hungover Levi to a chipper Erwin.  
> “Did innocent little Eren get a taste of Drunk Levi last night? Or was he the cause?” Erwin covered his dad laugh with his hand.

~Eren and Jean~ (3rd person)  
To anyone else, it would look strange. Two supposed enemies walking down the hall, laughing and bumping into each other. To Hange, looked like a threat to their OTP. By some act of God, they knew Levi had seen. They walked toward their precious cinnamon roll. They smelled alcohol and happily opened the door. They bounced toward the desk.  
“Shitty glasses, close the goddamn door for once you heathen. My horse has better manners than you! And so does that other horse. They one that’s probably trying to stick his tongue down Eren’s throat right now. Can I use my position to make him transfer just because I don’t like him?” Levi waved a bottle of brandy as he spoke.   
Hange stifled a laugh, “So you saw that too? I saw them walking toward the kitchen.”  
“I should get them in trouble for stealing food! Wait… Eren needs to eat. Shitty thoughtful horse.”  
“Wait, why does Eren need to eat? Has he been starving himself!?!?!?!?”  
“He took Petra and the others pretty hard. He hasn’t been sleeping or eating and also doing the other brats job. Home wrecking horse face said he was turning into Marco, whatever that means. I tried to comfort him. I bossed him around and told him the truth, he cried, we hugged, there was quite a lot of blushing and then he left. He bumped into Jean in the hallway, they had a bonding moment, confessed their boundless love to one another and went to take care of each other, if you know what I mean. Eren might not be walking straight tomorrow. If I were a smarter man, I would have taken care of him then gave him the d on a later date but the dumb brats are probably doing it like rabbits.”  
Hange laughed. Drunk Levi was great, “And you’re drinking, why exactly?”  
“Because I can, goddammit! And they are going to start dating and Eren will be happier with a supposed asshole than a sad old man! God, I love this self loathing. There is always tomorrow!” he said far too loudly. He slammed the rest of the bottle and left the room. Hange laughed and retreated to their lab.   
Levi was reported seen staggering toward his room late at night.  
~Levi’s Morning (3rd POV)~   
“Shitty sun shining in my fucking eye!” Levi mumbled. He stumbled out of the bed and into his closet. Changing into his uniform wouldn’t be necessary, as he slept in his, but being seen in a rumpled uniform would damage his clean freak visage. He changed clumsily and didn’t even try with his gear. He trudged to Erwin’s office, knowing he would be there.   
“Shitty eyebrows, open this goddamn door before it gets kicked down,” the door opened showing a hungover Levi to a chipper Erwin.  
“Did innocent little Eren get a taste of Drunk Levi last night? Or was he the cause?” Erwin covered his dad laugh with a hand.  
“Very funny. Now put on my gear because I’m pretty sure I’m dying and my hands aren’t responding to my brain.”  
Erwin raised an eyebrow, “Is the great Levi asking for assistance? Anyway, come in a sit down.”  
Levi stormed in and flopped onto a chair.  
“You never answered my question. I assume since you’re walking straight, you didn’t…. Ahem…. ‘get some’,” Erwin stared as his face changed from generally pissed off too pissed at Erwin.  
“Just because I bottomed for your massive self does not, I repeat, does not mean I would bottom for Eren,” he glared daggers and if looks could kill, Levi would be on trial for murder.  
Erwin raise placating hands, “The boy does scream ‘I BOTTOM’ like no other. I just thought he might want to top because of your… stature,” he slid his hand up Levi’s leg, fastening the buckles and causing Erwin to blush.  
“Is big bara Erwin embarrassed? Does running you big hand over my leg remind you of our ‘extracurricular activities?’? If I didn’t feel like Satan was having a field day, I might have considered. And, brats, come in and stop eavesdropping.”  
*Knock knock*  
“Probably Hange. Come in!”  
The door opened to show Levi and Erwin in a very compromising position to a blushing Eren and Armin.   
“Well since you managed to do something right for once, Erwin, I’ll take my leave. Shitty titan brat, follow me unless you want to see some of the most awkward flirting you will have the pleasure of viewing. Good day, Arlert,” Levi stood and left with a confused Eren trailing close behind.  
“Um, sir, are you and Erwin together? In any sense of the word?” Eren looked like he was doing his best impression of a tomato.  
“We used to be, Eren, we used to be,” he rubbed his temples.  
“Then what was he doing just then?”   
“It feels like every single titan has decided to take a field trip to the inside of my head.”  
“Why, sir?”  
“I drank for some reason and thought it was a good idea,” he ran a hand over his face, “Anymore dumb questions?”   
Eren shook his head, “No sir.”  
“Good, I take it you got some food yesterday? Did the horse looking bastard take you to get some? Since you seem to be in a genuinely good mood…” Levi cut off there, hoping for Eren to confirm or deny his fear.  
“I got some food and actually talked to some others about what had happened. I also got the courage to do something I have wanted to do for a long time,” a blush covered his cheeks and the tips of his ears.  
“What was that?”   
“This,” Eren took a small step forward and leaned down to capture Levi’s lips in a chaste kiss. He brushed against them timidly and then stepped back rather quickly. A stream of apologies came and Levi silenced him by leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips. He pushed Eren until his back hit the wall. He placed one hand on his face and the other on his collar, pulling him down so Levi didn’t have to lean up. Eren froze for a moment before hesitantly kissing back. He ran a hand through Levi’s hair and closed his eyes. Levi pulled back after a bit with a shuddering groan and ran a hand through his undercut, making it stick up strangely.  
“Um, did I do something wrong sir?” Eren glanced down slightly worried.  
“Kid, do you think you are ready for anything other than some innocent kissing? Because you are signing your death wish with this whole ‘make me jealous, then be all cute and make the me lose my composure’. You have no idea how hard it is to not to leave marks all over that tan neck to show that dumb ass horse you are mine,” Levi cracked his knuckles when he thought of Jean.  
Eren blushed and started to sputter, “Jean and I used to like each other but now we are just friends! There is no way that would happen! Wait, you heard that! Oh god…”  
“It was legitimately right outside my door, how could I not? You are so cute,” Levi grabbed Eren and pulled him into a soul crushing kiss. Levi managed to dip Eren despite their height difference, pulling him down to his level then a little lower. Eren squealed and wrapped his arms around his neck and accidentally pressed their bodies together. Levi smirked into the kiss. He slowly pulled away. Eren whimpered and attempted to catch his lips again. Levi placed a finger on his lips and gave him a disapproving look. Eren pouting, causing Levi to bite his lower lip.  
“Eren. No, we are in a public hallway. I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me. Brat, look at me. Please,” Levi tilted his chin down to let him stare into his startling grey eyes.  
“I know, but I just want to make up for all the time I spent watching from a distance,” Eren’s eyes began to shine. His eyelashes beaded with tears, “Can we go somewhere so I can, you know?”  
Levi grabbed his hand and pulled him into his office, “Eren. What’s wrong?”  
“I spent forever watching from a distance, be it you or anyone I’ve lost. I never really showed anyone how much I cared until it was too late,” Fat tears slid down his face and he curled his arms around himself. Levi sat down in his chair and pulled Eren into his lap. He tucked him under his chin and finally threaded a hand through Eren’s hair.   
So soft. Not the time! But it is! Not the time, asshole! I’ll be insensitive if I wish, you shithead! Levi thought.  
“Eren, I’ve lost people too. You aren’t going through this alone, I’ll be here for you,” Levi pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Eren looked up through teary, doe-eyes and something in Levi’s heart tugged.   
“Captain, can I stay here tonight? I just don’t want to sleep alone for once,” Eren looked up sheepishly.  
“Eren…..”  
“Please captain? Please… Levi?” Eren flipped so he was straddling Levi. He looked up at him through his lashes, winding his arms around his neck. Levi stood up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
“Nope. Brats don’t get to be seductive and not follow through,” Eren pouted.  
“But what if I want to follow through?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO! Not as happy with this as I could be. I'll probably edit it later. How should the next chapter go? It's pretty open ended as of right now soooooooooooooo.  
> Thank you!   
> Erin <3


End file.
